Portable computers, such as hand-held data entry terminals, personal digital assistants, and the like are commonly used in a variety of applications. For example, such computers are commonly used by individuals for personal computing purposes, by sales persons, distributors, delivery persons, auditors, and the like, where it is advantageous to employ a portable computer terminal in a route or otherwise mobile setting. Such applications include sales, distribution, control and inventory of products delivered, and delivery or tracking of products, packages, etc. Portable or hand-held data terminals have proven useful in increasing the efficiency of such applications by automating the entry and electronic storage of order, sales, delivery, receipt, pricing, inventory control, and other information.
In many of such mobile personal computing or distribution and delivery situations, it is often desirable to input handwritten data using a touch screen or digitizing tablet and stylus rather than by using another input device, e.g., buttons, keypad, optical device, etc., for example, in those instances where it is easier, more convenient, or more efficient than using another input device. Particular instances where handwritten data may be desirable are, for example, when entering graphical textual information, selecting text, objects, or icons, etc. on a screen display, recording a signature, i.e., when signature is required for a delivery and/or for verification, etc.
Computers designed for hand-held use are desirably as small and lightweight as possible. However, the space limitations required for portability can result ergonomic disadvantages, such as a cramped area for the hand to rest while a user enters handwritten data. Another problem is the possibility of inadvertent actuation of keys by a user entering handwritten data via the touch screen. Thus, there is a need in the art for a hand-held computer which retains an efficient use of space while providing a means for preventing the unintended actuation of keys during the input of handwritten data and providing an ergonomic hand rest surface for entry of handwritten data.